


Princess: A Reylo Fluff

by BlackRoses13



Category: Star Wars
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst and Feels, Complicated Grieving, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Leia Organa, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Ghost Yoda (Star Wars), Grief/Mourning, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Resurrection, Reylo - Freeform, Sad with a Happy Ending, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, The Force, i promise there is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoses13/pseuds/BlackRoses13
Summary: Only because Rey and Ben (Kylo Ren) deserve so much more than what they were given at the end of The Rise of Skywalker. This little fluff piece happens after the final battle.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	Princess: A Reylo Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> The characters, of course, belong to their respective parties. The plot and story are mine. Please do not share or post to other platforms.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff.
> 
> ~B.R.13

He vanished. I felt that familiar sting in my chest similar to when Leia passed on. Only this was far worse. The pain made it hard to breath.

“Ben…” his name but a whisper on my lips. His beautiful eyes stare blankly at me; unmoving, unseeing. “Ben…?” my voice cracks as the tears spill over. The taste of his lips on mine is all that I have left as he fades away. “Ben!” My futile attempt to try to grab onto him has me clutching at his black tunic feebly. The ground rumbles and quakes violently as large stones fall from high above.

The dark temple was collapsing and I needed to get out. Grabbing his clothing, I run. Jumping into the cockpit of Master Luke’s x-wing, I quickly take off as a large boulder from the temple lands where the nose would have been. I watch sadly as Ben’s Tie Fighter is crushed under the rubble. 

“She’s in the air! All squads, I got eye’s on Rey!” Poe’s voice pulls me from my distress as I look to the sky. So many resistance ships litter the grey sky, it was hard to tell how many there actually were. Cheers come through on the headset but my heart was anything but joyous. “Let’s go home.” I quickly fall into formation behind the Falcon as we make our way back to Yavin 4.

I stayed back as the rest of the ships landed. I didn’t want to… I couldn’t face anyone yet. My heart was still crying at the loss of Master Leia and Ben. ‘You can’t hide up here forever.’ Leia’s voice fills my head. Taking a breath, I do a fly over and find a spot to land. As soon as the landing gear touches down, people are surrounding the x-wing, cheering with joy and relief. People patted me on the back and arms as I walked passed them, their words of thanks falling on deaf ears.

Spotting Poe and Fin, I pause before walking towards them. Noticing me, they both rush over, wrapping me in their arms. Their embraces offered little comfort to my grieving heart, but it was a welcome feeling. They would never understand the pain and loss that I was feeling. Untangling myself from them, I quietly make my way towards Leia’s chamber. Solemnly, I climb the steps and come to a stop right before her bed. A pure white sheet is laid out, presumably once laid over her when she passed.

“I’m so sorry.” the tears spring once again to my eyes as I kneel down next to the bed. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to bring him home. I’m sorry that I wasn’t strong enough to keep him here.” I bow my head as the first sob escapes my throat. “I’m so sorry that I failed you.” My tears flow unhindered as they drop freely onto my legs. “I’m so sorry that I failed all of you.”

“Rey?” Maz’s voice makes me look up as comes into focus. Stepping up beside me, she takes my hands in hers. “Dear child, you did all that you could. You, are the strongest of anyone out there. The path you walk is not easy, but is necessary. They will always be with you. The Force is all around you. You need only ask.” With a pat on my hand, as quickly as she came, she is gone. I stay there, meditating and remembering the smile on Ben’s face. The feel of his hands. The feel of his skin. The taste of his lips. As a child I was left with nothing, and now, once again, I had everything stripped away. Placing my hand on the bed, I say my final good-bye before heading to my chamber.

Grabbing a change of clothes, I run my hand over the soft fabric of Ben’s clothing wishing beyond hope that he would come back. Blowing out the light, I head towards the waterfalls to get cleaned up. Thankfully, there is no one here in the dead of night and I could enjoy the little piece of comfort. Quickly stripping, I wade into the cool water, hissing as it stings my wounds. The pain was a welcome feeling compared to the hollow numbness aching in my heart.

Diving under, I let my mind go blank. The scene of when I first met Ben on Takodana flashes before me. Our first encounter before I even knew what any of this was about. Everything that led to this point. The vision I had when we touched hands on Achc-To of Ben turning to the light. I gasp as I come up for air, the remnants lingering in the back of my mind. The vision I had, came to pass. Ben had come back to the light. He forsake the darkness that had tried to consume him. In the last moments of his life… he was no longer Kylo Ren… but Ben Solo, a Jedi.

**

The sounds of the forest pull me from my dreamless slumber. The usually tense atmosphere now one of peace and calm. The dull ache still consumed my heart making that sense of relief seem so distant. The reason for fighting, for surviving ‘till now, was gone. I was out of balance. I couldn’t stay here. I quickly pack my bag with my few possessions. I stop short as I reach for Luke and Leia’s sabers. Both of my mentors, the people who knew who I was, a Palpatine by birth, yet they still took me under their wing and trained me.

“Thank you.” I whisper as I carefully wrap them both and place them in my rucksack. Taking one last glance at the small chamber, I push the curtain aside, almost bumping into Rose.

“Rey!” she says, surprised. “Where are you going?” she asks, spotting the bag over my shoulder.

“I’m going to Achc-To. I just-”

“No need to explain.” she holds up a hand, stopping me. “I’ll let the boys know. If you ever need anything, just let us know.”

“Thank you.” she nods, stepping aside, allowing me to pass.

“Be sure to keep in contact, okay?” she calls out after me.

I stop, turning to look at her. “I will, Rose. May the Force be with you.”

“May the Force be with you as well, Rey.” I quickly make my way to Luke’s X-Wing, carefully avoiding anyone milling about. Thankfully the majority of the people are either still sleeping or are in the mess hall. Climbing up the ladder, I settle into the cockpit after shoving my bag behind the seat. Engaging the thrusters, I take one last look at the rebel base as I direct the craft to leave. Punching in the coordinates, I jump to lightspeed, hoping that what I was doing was the right thing.

I land the X-Wing next to the burnt out remains of Ben’s Tie Whisper. The hollow shell one of the few physical remnants of the man who used to be. Sliding off the hull, I sling my bag over my shoulder and trudge up the mountain to the stone houses. The rain falls steadily, a perfect fit to my inner turmoil. Opening the door, I glance around at the still untouched life of Luke.

“Why did you come back here?” Luke appears, sitting on the bed, looking at me expectantly.

“I’m lost.”

“You are not lost. But your heart is in pain.” he leans forward, lacing his hands together. “Come sit.” Closing the door, I set my bag to the side as the candles flicker to life.

“Did you do that?” I ask as I sit next to him.

“Yes. Now, what troubles you?”

“The overwhelming loss. Leia… and then Ben… The pain won’t go away and I don’t know how to make it stop.” my voice cracks as the tears once again spill over.

“Troubled, your mind is. Let it consume you, you must not.” a gravelly voice comes from right in front of me.

“Master Yoda.” Luke greets the tiny green elf like being.

“Terrible feeling, loss is. Makes you stronger, that feeling does.”

“We can’t save everyone, Rey. We try as best as we can, but ultimately, we won’t be able to save them all.”

“I could have saved him.” I whisper. “There had to have been a way to save him. He didn’t deserve to die. Let alone in such a dark and evil place.

“Lose hope you must not.”

“Have you tried to reach out to him yet?” Luke asks softly.

“No.”

“Perhaps, meditating in the temple will help you reach him better. We still have much to teach you, Rey. We will be with you, always.” They both fade, leaving me in the faint light of the candles. Blowing them out, I grab my staff and head to the temple. Leaning my staff against the wall I walk over to the pool of the Prime Jedi. The rhythmic drops of water into the pool were calming. Sitting down, I make myself comfortable and reach out into the force. Faint tendrils of Ben’s force tickle in my mind. Focusing in, I try and single out that familiar thread and reel it in.

“Ben.” his name a ghost of a whisper from my lips. As quickly as the faint spark appeared, it was gone. “No…” taking a breath, I concentrate, trying to find him again. “Please.” I beg, praying that he will reveal himself to me. Suddenly, like a dam bursting open, the pressure of Ben’s life force consumes me. I gasp, lurching forward, catching myself on the edge of the water. The tightness in my chest stole all the air from my lungs. I couldn’t breath. Rolling to my side, my vision tunnels. My body screamed for air, but the pressure was too much. The last thing I see, is a shadowy figure walking towards me.

**

“Are you sure she is going to be alright, Grandfather? She’s been like this for a while now.” Ben’s voice floats softly in my ear with worry.

“Ben, she will be alright. Do not rush these things. Do not make the same mistakes I once did.” a tenor voice answers him.

“Balance, yes, balance in the Force there must be.” Master Yoda’s wise words put me at ease, pulling me out of darkness of my mind. With a groan, I lift my hand to my head, rubbing at my throbbing temples.

“Rey!” My eyes snap open, focusing in Ben who is kneeling beside me.

“Ben?” I push myself up, noticing Master Yoda and a tall, young man with wavy hair standing off to the side.

“Rey, how are you feeling?” The young man asks.

“I’m alright, just a headache is all. Might I ask who you are?” I look from him back to Ben, confused.

“My name is Anakin. I am Ben’s Grandfather.” I look back at him, noticing that he is in the Jedi robes.

“Rey.” Taking my hands in his, Ben pulls my attention back to him. “Rey, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere without you. Anywhere you go, I will follow. Together, we can help build a better world and help teach those who are sensitive with the force.”

“Ben…” I look at him sadly, knowing that he couldn’t stay. Shaking my head, I look down at our clasped hands. “There is nothing more that I would love to have, than you by my side in this life. But you and I both know what you can’t stay with me the way we both wish.”

“And why not? I am here with you right now, am I not? Am I not a living, breathing person kneeling before the woman I love?”

“But you’re…” looking at his face, I notice that he is not transparent like Master Yoda and Anakin. Nor does he have that faint blue glow like they do.

“Though it is not something that is typically done, we managed to bring him back to you... with some difficulty.” Anakin says. “The Force was out of balance with his sacrifice to save you. While the life force he gave you was small, it was enough. With the help of some old friends, we were able to transfer some of the life energy of this island into you and ultimately into Ben.”

“Balance, the Force must have. Share one life energy, you both shall do. Always together, you shall be.” Master Yoda nods his head in satisfaction. “Leave we must. May the Force be with you.” I look worriedly at Ben, half expecting him to disappear with them. He cocks an eyebrow in amusement as my grip on his hands tighten.

“Scared that I would leave you?” he chuckles.

“Please don’t leave me again.” I throw my arms around his shoulders, burying my head in his neck.

“Never.” his hand wraps around my waist and the other strokes my hair gently. “I will never leave you again. This, I swear to you, Rey.”

“I love you.”

“I love you as well, my Princess.”

**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Do not suffer alone in silence. Please reach out to someone if you are struggling. You are not alone and never will be. There are people who will be there to help you and support you when you need. <3


End file.
